time to choose
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Just a bunch of Ideas I have for a new story. vote on my profile for which one I should choose. Contains twilight, transformers and moonlight. High school story and imprint one soon to be posted.
1. Giant robots are real,why not werewolves

**Hello my fantastic readers!**

**It has been a while since I have had an update on my one story, Hogwarts, meet the Cullen, and I am working on a new chapter. I have some ideas for the story but there all jumbled up with ideas for other stories.**

**That is why I'm writing this story, or stories. I am going to give a bunch of ideas i have for new stories, and a little preview of each, and hopefully someone will vote on my new poll.**

**So on with the first of many previews of stories.**

**Disclamer: I don't own.**

* * *

**_First story: Giant robots are real, why not werewolves too?_**

**_Category: Twilight and transformers_**

**_I'm not sure which wolf will be the person to imprint on the girl. If you want some specific tell me._**

**_Summery: _**

**_He was all for waiting for his perfect imprint. One he would make sure world never be hurt. One he would alwaysprotect. He was all set and prepared for this. That is, until he saw his imprint. Werewolves and vampires aren't the only mythical thing in forks and la push anymore. And His imprint is an Allie to them. How well will he take having to take having to share the job of protecting her with her guardian?_**

I watched, unable to protect thanks to Sam, my imprint doge debris from the robots blasts and sometimes the blasts themselves. Sometimes she was to slow but she always got back up. She ran under some of the robots feet riping out wires. The ones who had red eyes, I noticed, was the ones she went for. With ever wire she riped out came a blue liquid. it looked like she made a point to avoid it, but a few drops got on her arm.

I heard something over head and saw a jet fly over. He flew to the edge of the battle where my imprint was and transformed. If I didn't think it wanted to hurt my imprint I would have thought it was the coolest thing ever. My imprint watched the robot walking towards an almost all white robot fighting a robot with red eyes. It looked like some giant toy death match. She had a scared look on her face. Then she got this determined look and ran towards the one who just landed.

"HEY STARSCREAM!" I heard her yell. The robot hesitated for a moment and looked around before continuing to walk.

"HEY! SON-OF-A PIT SPAWNED GLITCH! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" she yelled at the robot. I guess that was a really bad insult because the robot snarled and turned around. He look wavered to confusion as he saw no one.

"DOWN HERE AFT HOLE!" she yelled. Aft? He looked down at my imprint.

"what did you just say fleshling. " he spoke in a low deadly voice. even though it was supposed to be a question his voice was daring her to say it again. He knew what she said. He just wanted to see if she had any guts.

"you heard me. " she said tauntingly. How she didn't run away screaming for the look he was giving her I have no idea.

"And by default that makes you one too." she said.

"WHY YOU!" he yelled. Then paused while recognition flashed upon his face the, how this is possible I have no idea, a look with even more hatred then before.

"Wait. Your the one who keeps getting away from." he said. She's meet that thing before!

"Yep" she said.

"Then I'm going to enjoy destroying you. And your little guardian too!" he yelled. She ran under him as he held giant gun that seemed to appear out of no where. I looked and saw that the robot the red eyed one was going to before was finishing of a robot.

" 'JACK !" she yelled.

The white robot, I'm guessing there name was jack, turned around and ran forward towards my imprint and Starscream. I tore my eyes away to see that most of the red eyed robots were on the ground and a few blue eyed robots were moving towards Starscrem, and my imprint. Starscream must have realized this to because he stopped, turned to a robot on the ground and the yelled "Decepticonsretreat" most of them got up, transformed and left. 4 small ones were left, i hope and think dead, on the ground. The one 'bot Starscream nodded to was left too. He turned to the others.

"We have a new Allie. Neither alive nor dead, not human but blends in much better then we do with them. The have enemy's here. We plan to destroy them to help them out. and you can not stop us." he said before he too transformed and left a stunned group. I took that as my Que to phase and get the hell out of there. that's just what I did.

* * *

**So That was the first of many options for new stories I plan to add. A lot are imprint ones, but there are a few of different ones. **

**This is the only transformers crossover idea I have. **

**Anyone want to know who's P.O.V. this is? **

**I don't know yet. It will, obviously, be a wolf's. I just don't know yet.**

**I'm sure you can guess who they came to kill, and its not the wolves. The deceptacons new allies (The red-eyed robots, for those who don't know, are deceptacons) live in Italy. Hehehehehe**

**IMPORTANT- if this story sounds interesting, but you know nothing about transformers, a lot will be explained. Or you can send me a message and I will tell you anything you need, or want, to know to the best of my ability's. **


	2. Chapter 2:Having fun at high school yet?

**So here is the next story idea. Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**_Title: Having fun at high School yet?_**

**_Parings: B+E A+J R+EM_**

**_Category: Twilight. ALL HUMAN_**

**_Summery:_**

**_Bella has just arrived at here new schools, Forks Trojan Academy, along with her brother Emmett. There, she meets her two new room mates along with there brothers, one of which is really hot. There's only one problem....Alright there's many problems. who is she trying to kid? But with the help of her new found friends maybe, just maybe, she can get through them._**

Forks Trojan academy. This was my new school.

Who the hell has the word Trojan in there school name?

I guess that explains their motto. "Just do it"

but seriously. Did they have a guy dressed as a condom at the pep rallies?

I sighed and parked my Saleen S7 in between a yellow Porsche GT2 and a red BMW. Beside these 2 cars, and 3 others, every other car was beaten up and old. The other 3 cars were a black Aston Martin Vanquish, 640 LC-4 motorcycle and gigantic Jeep Wrangler. I let a breath I didn't know I was holding while I looked at the cars. My brother s car, the jeep, was here. He was safe. And now, so was I. at least, I hoped.

Not many people were outside, probable all getting there dorms ready for the semester, but the few who were outside were looking at my car in awe. As well as the few other awesome cars, and bike.

I got out of my car and I heard a few gasp. Guess they were expecting a guy. I walked quickly to the main building and got my dorm room and schedule. I was on the top floor of the building, that's where all the seniors are. The building goes by girl or boy. Then they separate what grade we re in by levels. Across the campus are 3 buildings where classes are held. In between the dorms and the buildings for class is a campus ground with a water fountain in the middle. Then, the school is surrounded by forest.

Fun. Wow.

I walked across the grass to the girl dorm and went inside. It was mayhem. People saying hello to each other, or good-bye, people with boxes of things going up stairs or waiting for the elevator. I went to the stairs and walked up to the fourth floor. There was no way I was waiting for the elevator. It would take to long.

I reached the floor and walked down a hall, avoiding people as I went. Finally I made it to my dorm, which I was to be sharing with two other people. I hoped we would get along.

I stuck my key in the door and walked inside. there was a living room with a t.v., a couch and a coffee table. of to the right was Three chairs and a counter. On the other side of the counter was a fridge and then along the wall were counters and cabinets, dishwasher, a hanging microwave and a sink. Directly in front of me were a door and a hall. But before I went any farther into the dorm, a short, pixie-like girl came out. She had spike black hair and a petite frame. She worn dark jeans with a pale green off the shoulder shirt and had on white-heeled boots. I felt my self-esteem drop a bit.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen," she said in a perky voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But please just call me Bella," I told her.

"Bella. That's such a pretty name! When our other roommate gets here we should go shopping to get some things to decorate the room. I think well all be great friends." She said. I nodded. I believed Alice and me would get along great. Hopefully the same goes for the other one. And the room, well, It seemed bare and I haven even seen the bedroom.

"What s down there?" I asked pointing to the hall.

"Our bathroom. It has three sinks! We can all get ready at the same time! "she said.

"That's great. How big are the beds?" I asked.

"Big. Come see for yourself."

I followed her into the door she came out of. The room was pretty big, as were the beds. They were along the wall I was facing. Across from them were 3 dressers and on my right was a small walk-in closet. On the bed closes to the closet was a lot of close.

"I wanted this bed, if it alright." Alice said, pointing to the bed with all the clothes on it.

"Yeah. I wanted the middle one anyway." I told her. I sat down on the, now my, bed.

"I defiantly need to get a comforter for this." I said. She laughed and nodded. Then she stopped abruptly.

"Where are your things? I mean, you do have clothes and stuff. Right?" Alice asked frowning.

"Yeah. There down in my car. I figured I go get it later." I said. She nodded and looked like she was about to say something when I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" someone called. Alice and me walked out of the room to be meet a beautiful girl. She had long blond hair with a petite frame much like Alice's. She was wearing skin jeans and a white v-neck sweater. My self-esteem just dropped another notch.

"Hi! I m Alice Cullen!" Alice started the introductions.

"I'm Isabella sawn. But just call me Bella." I said.

"I'm Rosalie. But you can just call me Rose."she said with a smile.

"Great. if you want to just put your stuff in there" Alice said pointing to the bedroom behind us, "You can come shopping with Bella and me for stuff to decorate the dorm with. "

"That sounds like fun. I left my stuff in the car to get later though, so lets just go now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Alice said. We all went out the door to the elevator.

"Who's car should we take?" I asked.

"We should all just take our own, that way there s more room to fit stuff in that we buy." Rose said.

"Great idea. Alice said. We were out of the building and walking towards the parking lot now.

"Whoa. Check out that car. I wonder who owns it." Rose said pointing to where I parked my car. And to where a group of guys were standing. I took out my keys and unlocked the car, making guys look around for the owner. I walked up to in and pushed guys out of the way. When I reached the driver door, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" this kid asked.

"Getting in the car," I said.

"Its impolite to just get in someone elses car," he said.

"But it s my car." I said, dangling the keys in front of his face. "So if you please" I jerked my arm away and got in my car. I started it up and started to pull out. When I reached the mall I parked near the front. I saw Alice pull up in the yellow Porsche and Rose in the BMW.

"NO WAY!" I heard rose say as she shut her door. "That's your car!" She said pointing to my car.

"Yep." I told her as Alice came over to look at it. when they were done we walked into the mall and shopped for towels, plates, cups bedding and other things. By the time we finished it was almost 5 o clock. We packed the stuff in the cars and started heading back to the school. I was almost there when my phone rang.

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

Macho, macho man (macho man)

I've got to be, a macho man Macho,

macho man I've got to be a mac-

"You change you ring tone again? What is this? The fifth time? And macho man? What is with you? The last song was stronger by Kanye west. You have issues with needing to be strong. I think you need to see a doctor about that Emmett." I said as I picked up the phone. I heard laughing in the background. Must be Emmett s roommates.

"Thank god Bella. I though something happened. I didn't see your car in the parking lot, but I heard people talking about it. Where are you?"

"Relax Em. I m fine. My roommates and I went shopping. In fact, why don't you and your roommates in the background that are laughing want to come help us unload our cars." The laughing in the background stopped after that.

"Please Em." I said in a baby voice. I heard some muffled talking and an ow, likely from Emmett.

"Emmett" I said suddenly thinking of how I could get them to help.

"Yeah?" the shuffling stopped.

"Tell your buddies I let them ride in my car if they help us." I said smerking. I heard them asked what kind of car I had.

"Come down to the parking lot and see for yourself. Meet you done there in 3." I said and hung up.

Alice, rose and me pulled into our spots from before and I saw 3 guys waiting. One was Emmett. Next to him to two guys were standing opened mouth at my car. One had blond hair and looked pretty hot. But nothing compared to the green eyed, bronze haired god standing next to him. I got out of my car and walked up to them. Rose and Alice flanking me.

"Brother." we all said at the same time. Wait. What? We looked at each other.

"This." I said pointing At Em. "Is my brother Emmett."

"That's my Brother, Jasper" Rose said pointing at the blond.

"That's my brother Edward." Alice said pointing at the hot bronze-haired god. Edward. It suits him. I meet his eye and he winked at me. I blushed. STOP. Bad Bella. His Alice's brother, and way out of you league. No more of this.

"While, your brothers have been enlisted to help us carry our stuff to the dorm, in return they get one ride in my car." I said facing Alice and rose. I looked at Edward and Jasper, who say my car and were stairing at it with opened mouths.

"Worth coming down here to help?" I asked. They nodded.

We got the stuff out and handed some to each. When they had everything we went up to our dorm. They set the stuff down in the living room and talked among themselves. finally they turned to us.

"Well. As you ladies know, this place is somewhat like collage." Emmett started looking at Rose, who was looking back at him "Meaning that there are parties."

"We were invited to the first one and are allowed to bring one guest." Jasper continued with a slight southern twang. He was looking at Alice, who was also looking at him.

"Would you like to go with me?" Edward said looking at me. Em and Jasper said this at the same time, stairing at either Alice or Rose. We nodded our heads.

"Cool. It starts at 8 so we can hang-" Edward was cut off by Alice.

"We only have 2 hours to get ready? Out boys. Meet us by the fountain at quarter to 8."

"But-" They all said.  
"OUT!" We yelled back to them. They hung their heads and left the dorm as We got ready

* * *

**Remeber to vote on the poll. **

**Give me sugestions for a story you want if you have one. Like in a review? **


	3. Chapter 3:A new type of Mythical

**So. I got grounded from the computer for a couple of days, which is why this is late. sorry. On with the choices**

* * *

**_Title: A new type of Mythical_**

**_Category: twilight, moonlight_**

**_Summery: Alex, or Les, has just arrived in la push. she just wants a normal experience in high school. after all, the other 12 times she has tried weren't the best. And no, shes not 60 and still in high school. At least, not physically. shes a vampire. But the wolves don't know that, because shes not a vampire like the Cullen's. And why is one of the huge kids looking at her like shes the answer to all his prayers?_**

"o.k. So your not like the Cullen's. Explain the difference. " Sam said.

"my biting a human won't turn them. I don't struggle with blood lust unless I haven't fed for a while. I can take a little blood for a human, and just leave. Like nothing happened. But I get my blood from the morgue. Animal blood doest do me any good for long. I can go a month on it at a time, but no longer. I have to drink some human blood. The only way I turn a human is if I suck them dry and give them some of my blood. I don't sparkle In the sun. At all." I said.

"why did you move here then, I you can go into the sun?" Jarad asked. I gave him a dissbaliving look.

"I said I don't sparkle in the sun. I never said I could go in it." I said. Seth paled.

"w-what happens?" he asked quietly. All of them paled now. They loved me even if I was a blood sucker.

"I don't exsplode. Burst into flames. No." they all looked relieved at this.

"I can handle some sun. But more the a few hours? It's like I get very sick and I die." I said. And now they were all worried again and Seth was shaking.

"any other ways you can die?" Paul asked. He was trying to act all brave, but I knew the truth. He was scared like the rest of them.

"yeah. Decapitation. And fire. No being riper apart. Just fire. Silver is like poison to me. I can't touch it. well, I can. It just burns me. If i get dunked in a vat of it I will die." Seth was shaking even more now.

"Decapitation?" Brady stared at me questioningly

"Yeah. As in, my head getting cut off."

"good. A stack through the heart still does nothing." Embry joked. Everyone chuckled except me.

"um...." I trailed off. They stopped.

"it doesn't kill me." I reassured them, mostly Seth who looked like he was going to phase.

"But it isn't the greatest thing in the world to have driven through your heart." I said wincing at the memory.

"what else is different about you?" Embry asked.

"I can sleep. It has to be below 30 degrees or in a freezer. I can get hurt like cut or something but I heal fast. Faster then you I think. It's a pain in the ass when I gt shot." I mumbled the last sentence but they heard.

"WHAT!"

"YOU'VE BEEN SHOT!" "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I WILL KILL THAT MOTHER F-"

"PAUL! LANGUAGE!"

"sorry. "

"who?" Seth asked.

"vampire hunters normally. Or other vampires." I said with a shrug.

"vampire...hunters?" Quil asked.

"yeah. Some people figure it out. Try to kill me. Or other vampires have truer to kill me. Anyway, my senses are heightened. If you take me the scene of a crime, I can smell the emotions of anyone involved. And I can see what happened."

"alright. Is that it then?"

"I believe so. Now it's your turn. Shape-shifters?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes. Wolves. Were super fast." Sam said

"and strong" Quil added.

"we can hear each other thoughts in wolf form." Embry said.

"our body heat. It's around 108" Seth put in.

"alright. any more?" I nodded.

"we have heightened senses. And can heal fast." Jarad said.

"imprinting." Quil added.

"what's that?" I asked.

"finding of your soul mate." Seth said. I paled. I knew he was my soul mate. But what if I'm not his. I heard of that once. I will be crushed if he already imprinted.

"did any of you imprint?" I asked them.

"everyone here but me." Embry said. I paused and looked at Seth he looked sheepish. Guilty almost. Like he didn't want to but he did. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and before I knew it, bolted out of the room.

Down the drive way, through the forest. past the border I kept going. The pain. It was so great. Soon I collapsed and started sobbing. Not crying. Sobbing. I heard a wolf howl. A minute pasted, maybe more. I heard rustling from a bush and looked up to see a sand-colored giant wolf. He looked sad. He wined and looked into my eyes.

In those eyes I saw Seth's.

"Seth?" I asked. The wolf nodded. I looked away. I felt something wet on my hand and looked up. The Seth-wolf wined.

"I-m sorry I ran out. I couldn't" i took a deep breath. "I forgot to mention something. With my kind of vampires, we can imprint to. We call it finding our other half. Finding our mate. Your my mate Seth. I couldn't take It that you imprinted on another girl. I couldn't." I started sobbing into Seth's fur. After a few minutes, Seth wined again.

"s-sorry." I said moving my head. This was probable awkward for him, having a perfect match some where in La push and all. He backed up and went behind some bushes. I heard a _pop _and some russaing before Seth came out in a pair of shorts. He ran over to me. Picked me up. And kissed me. It was filled with so much passion.

"your who I imprinted on" he said after we broke away for air. My eyes widened. "your my life now. It pains me to be away from you." he said. I kissed him again and he kissed back.

"come on. Let's get back. " I said to him.

"not so fast." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and before I knew it, I was shot. A man with red eyes and pale skin ran forward with a stake a staved me through the heart, but Seth in wolf form knocked him of and started ripping him to pieces. Burned him to. I was paralyzed from the stack but I felt something wet push against my hand and wine. Then I heard a few pops and people run over to me.

"oh god. Please don't be dead!" I heard Seth say.

"she said she can't die from a stake. " Embry said.

"but that ass shot her too." Seth growled.

"calm down. Should we...pull it out?"

"yes" I tried to say. It came out weird because I couldn't use my lips or move. "pull...it...out" I said. I felt someone kneel down next to me.

"maybe we should go to the Cullen's first. Carlisle can help. " Seth said.

"no...now" I said ish. Then suddenly, someone pulled it out. I gasped and moved to my side, my hand over where the stake hit me.

"Alex! Are you o.k. I knew we should have waited. Good going Paul. " Seth said his hands on my shoulders.

* * *

**There's the preview for that story. Next should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4:winning a new life

**I dont own**

* * *

**_title: winning a new life_**

**_category: twilight_**

**_summery: Nicole's, or Niki as she likes, family has just won the lottery. the mega million to be exact. while it was at its record breaking high. 470,000,000 dollars. she doesn't want to get a spoiled rich girl attitude, so through a series of hard decisions (And many thrown darts) she exiles her self to La push. to spend her last year of high school. there her car breaks down and she meets a very cute guy. Will love Bloom? or is Niki dead set on doing nothing to giver her a rich girl attitude, even if that means no boyfriends?_**

**_I am not sure if i am having her be an imprite for Paul, Seth or Embry. If this story is the one i write, ill have another poll for you, the readers, to choose. so there may be some inter chaging names of werewolves in the second half of the preview._**

"mom, I'll be fine."

"I just worry,"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself there. I will call You every chance I get."

She hesitated before she Finally said "Alright."

We were at the airport. I was on my way, thanks to a series of dart throws (don't ask), to La Push, Washington. It was my choice. I was doing this for a good reason. It was a simple reason really.

I refuse to become a stuck up self obsessive rich girl.

I was hoping a small Town life for a bit would help me. Besides, I always wanted to live in a small town. See what it was like. I mean, my car was kind-of a rich car. and my house was too. but I'm going to stay down to earth.

oh. I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is ,I'm 17 and a Senior in high school. Oh, almost forgot. My family just won the lottery. yeah. not just any Lottery. the Powerball jackpot. which was at a record high. 475,376,684.67 dollars. which, in turn, becomes 267,947,477.33 dollars.

I'm sending myself away, as I said, so i don't become a spoiled rich girl. I don't want that attitude. I'm hoping a small town life will help me stay level headed. I bought a house. (Well, my mom did. but still. same difference.) and I will live in La push for the rest of summer and my last year of high school. I also have a car. its the Selena S7. not the best, I'm trying not to draw attention to my self. But i like fast. so I also have an old car in forks and I'm using that to drive to school. my car will only be used on trips to The surrounding cities. like settle.

I'm bending in. I am Not rich. I'm just like everyone else.

who am I trying to fool?

OOOOOOO a later part in the story. don't worry, your not suppose to know too much right now. i will tell you her car broke down, and shes getting it fixed in a garage in la push. OOOOOOOOOOO

"no I'm telling you Paul, the Selena s7 is 0 to 60 in 3.4 seconds."

"no. It 3.8 Seth."

"your wrong."

"your wrong. "

I could take it anymore. I had to intervene.

"Both of you are wrong! Your thinking of the Ferrari Enzo" I said pointing to Jarad. " and I have no clue what car your thinking of. " I said pointing to Paul "The Selena s7 goes 0 to 60 in 2.3. seconds. It's the third fastest car. The fastest car, SSC Ultimate Aero goes 257 mph, 0-60 in 2.7 secs." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"i was close." Seth mumbled.

"close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. And 3.4 seconds is not close. " I said.

"wow. A new all time low for you two. Outsmarted in cars by someone who we don't even know. Who are you? I need to give you a proper thanks for knocking some sense into them. " I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and standing there was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He was tall had short hair. Buff, like Seth and Jared. He had a shocked, wide-eyed expression on his face. His eyes were the most amazing shade of gray. I realized that I was starring and was going to turn away blushing, but wanted to show I was confident.

"that would be me." I said with a wave. It wasn't in the confident voice I was looking for. It wasn't anywhere close. Oh well.

"um....I'll be right back" he said before darting out of the room. I looked back at Seth and Jarad. The both had goofy grins and snickering at each other.

"one of you two want to explain what the he'll just happened?" I asked. They shock there heads an I heard foots step behind me. I turned and saw another man with his arm around a pretty girl. Jarad got up, whispered something to them causing the man to smirk and look at me and the girl to squeal and run up to me.

"hi I'm Clair. That over there is my boyfriend Quil." she said and pointed at the guy who was now talking with Seth.

"I'm Nicole. but you can call me Niki. It's very nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"I can tell were going to be great friends." she said practically bouncing with excitement. I smiled. I could use a friend. I heard foot steps again and saw the guy come in. He looked more....I'm not sure. But he was smiling when he looked at me. He came and walked over.

"hi. I'm Paul." he said holding his hand out.

"Nicole, but please just call me Niki" I told him shaking his hand. It was extremely hot. Not unlike the the rest of him but not in that way. Temperature wise. I didn't say anything though. My hands were always extremely cold. His were the same I bet. Just on the other temperature scale. He did look shocked for a moment though. The look I always get for my cold hands.

"do you go to the high school on the Rez?" he asked.

"As of now, I do. 12 grade. Whoo!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He smile grew.

"me too. Maybe we'll have some of the same classes." he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"maybe." I said with a smile.

please read the author note at the bottom.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**This story, if selected, will have a lot of songs in it. The girl, Niki, will have a lot of instruments at her house thanks to the money. vote if you like this story.**

**SHE WILL NOTE BE A STUCK UP GIRL RICH GIRL! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**


	5. Chapter 5: why are we doing this?

**New chapter.**

**thanks for all the votes!**

* * *

_**Title: why are we doing this?**_

_**category: twilight, Au, BXE AXJ RXEM**_

_**Summery: one day, three girls decide to go out. where exactly? a night club, that's where. the owners, three extremely hot guys, seem a bit strange. they soon find out they have something important in common. will it be enough for love to blossom? or are they doomed to spend there rest of there lives alone? or should i say, un-dead lives.**_

"because we haven't been to enough night clubs." I told Alice.

"we haven't been to this one. Besides, maybe well meet some guys."

"human men are discussing and normally a waist of time. Why would I want to go out with them?" rose said

"were going and that is final" she replied back.

They started to bicker leaving me to my thoughts. Alice and rose were my best friends. We meet in 1935, yes you heard me right. Were immortal. More specifically, vampires. We only feed off of animals, whether fresh or bottled. yes, we can bottle animal blood. We have pretty good self control. Rose is the prettiest with long blond hair. Alice is next . She is short and pixie like, with black spikier hair. I'm last with brown wavy hair. Alice and me both have powers. She can see the future, while I have a mental shield. I can protect me and anyone else with it.

"BELLA!"

"huh?"

"come on, we have together you the perfect clubbing outfit" Alice said. Of yeah, did I mention she loves to shop. It's an addiction. Good thing money isn't a problem. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her 911 turbo Porsche to enter the mall. We are supposed to try and blend in, but we like to drive fast. Rose has a BMW at home and I have Ferrari. We will each be taking our own cars to the new club.

For the next 3 hours Alice dragged me into every store imaginable. But I will admit, I did get a great outfits. At home, we changed.  
We all got the same, short dress that had a halter neckline. Rose's was black, Alice's red and mine dark blue. We all had strap heels on in a color that matched our dress. Same with the clutch we had as a purse. All of us had smoky eyes. Alice straightened my hair so it was pencil straight, Alice spiked hers in all directions and rose had soft curls. We all had bangles and our heart-shaped friendship necklace. We wore the necklace all the time.

We left our house and drove our cars to the club, me fallowing Rose who was fallowing Alice who was the only one who knew where the club was. let alone its name. we arrived at a place called Eclipse. we got out of the car and walked in.

We stopped when we entered the place and looked around. Music was playing load and lights were flashing. there was two floors. upstairs were tables and seating. down stairs was the dance floor and all the way in the back was the bar. Behind the bar was were three men. they were pale white with golden eyes. the same, but different. Each had dark dress pants on and a white button up shirt. but a different tie. The one was big, like a weight lifter or was on steroids. he had curly hair. his tie was black. just like rose dress. then there was a blond who had scars in the shape of a bite mark. very ironic. He had a red tie. the last one was by far the best looking. he had bronze messy hair had an amazing smile. he had a dark blue tie. all of them we perfect. like us. as I thought that I realized they were like us.

They were vampires.

I immediately shielded Alice and rose. They looked at me questioningly. they could feel the light tingle that signified the shield being placed on them. I whispered very low and at vampire speed so that only they could here.

"the boys at the bar are vampires." there heads shoot over there. "blond ones hot" Alice said.

"I like the big buff one. What about you Bella?"

"bronzed haired boy. Defiantly."

"think they know?" rose asked

"that were vamps? Nope. Not until we leave. Oooo Guys, I have a great plan." Alice said.

"what?" rose asked. Alice told us and we agreed to go at the right time. I was going to take the shield off of them but they were going to sing a song in there head. We didn't know if they had powers. One of them could be a mind reader or something. So we went to the dance floor and danced around. The whole conversation lasted 6 seconds so no one suspected a thing. At one point, the guys went off to the side and each got out a glass of something red. I smelt it. And so did the girls. We walked over to the place where they were and took one of the 3 empty sears. There backs were to us and because we were so quiet, they didn't here us. That is, until we all talked at the same time.

"Hello boys." they jumped and turned. I got a better smell of what type of blood they were drinking. The big one had bear, the blond one had dear and the bronzed haired one had lion. Yummy.

"h-hi" they stammered out. "what's that drink you got there?" Alice asked. This was part of the plan. I suppressed a giggle.

"yeah looks good. Can I gets some?" rose said in a seductive voice among more towards the big one. He gulped.

"me too." I looked at the bronzed haired boy.

"NO!" they yelled. We looked alarmed at them. But that look was part of the plan. We knew, thanks to Alice, they would react like that. They looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse.

"oh come on. It's not like it's blood." rose said. They froze and, if possible, paled. They stared at us wired eyed. I turned to them cause it was my turn to speak.

"If I had to drink blood, like a vampire or something, I would so drink animal blood. I think lion would be the best.

"I agree about the animal, but I think dear would be best." Alice said looking at me.

"bear. Nuff said" rose said smiling. I turned back to the shocked boys.

"well, if your not going to give us any of that stuff, then me and my girls are going back to dance." we got up and made our way back to the dance floor, swinging our hips just a bit. When we got to the middle we looked back and saw the boys mouths hanging opened. we continued to dance, the boys from the bar watching us. everything was fine. we were all having fun.

Then someone fell.

I tensed, so did Alice , rose and the three guys. I looked over to where a guy was getting up. He just had a little scrap but it was enough.

"We need to go." I said to them. We rushed out of there but I threw one glance over my shoulder to see the bronzed haired boy looking curiously after us. Then, a knowing look before we disappeared out the door.

* * *

**And that was another story idea. I already have the uys pov for this, so if you want me to post that to just leave a review.**


End file.
